The overall goal of this protocol has been to define treatment modalities for epidermolysis bullosa which are both rational and empirically useful. In the course of the twelve year history of this study, patients with epidermolysis bullosa have been critically analyzed clinically, microscopically and biochemically in order to define this complex group of blistering disorders. The disease of immediate interest to the proposal are all forms of epidermolysis bullosa but especially recessive dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa and dominant epidermolysis bullosa simplex. Computer resource in the GCRC will continue to be utilized for data management and electronic data transfer to the National Headquarters in North Carolina.